


Secrets

by colorBlip



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AAAAAA, Angst, Connverse (kind of), Crack Fic, F/M, Fluff, Reset Spinel, Spinel is innocent, Spineven, Steven Universe - Freeform, Steven x spinel, Stevenel, who is here for the chaos, why did I make this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorBlip/pseuds/colorBlip
Summary: Spinel wonders if Steven has any secrets...
Relationships: Spinel & Steven Universe, Spinel/Steven Universe, Spineven - Relationship, Steven Universe & Spinel, Steven Universe/Spinel, Stevenel - Relationship
Comments: 15
Kudos: 104





	Secrets

Spinel and Steven were up later than usual. They were at the temple with the crystal gems, sitting on Steven’s bed. Steven read one of his old favorite graphic novels, and Spinel sat beside him, looking at the colorful pictures.

Every time he’d flip the page, her heart-shaped buns bounced up and down when she’d seen something ‘amazing’ from the book.

Later in the night, somehow the subject of secrets came about the two of them. 

“Mmm, I don’t have any secrets, really. What about you?” Spinel scratches her chin in thought, beaming when she knew Steven definitely had plenty of them.

“Secrets? Um… no, not really…”

“Not really?! You mean you kinda do? But not really?”

He shrugs, pretending to be interested in his book again as she jumped to conclusions.

“I’m going to take that as a maybe,” 

“Sure.”

The two fell silent, which Steven didn’t mind much. The pink gem gazed off into the distance thoughtfully, but suddenly, Spinel gasped incredulously in excitement. 

Spinel looks around the room to make sure no one is eavesdropping, before leaning closer to the boy in question, and whispers quietly.

“Do you have... a crush?”

“No way. A crush? On who?” He says casually, trying to ignore the growing tingle on his cheeks. He immediately thought of one person when it came to these conversations. His childhood friend, Connie. 

“You’re lyiiiing,” she mused in a sing-song voice, making the amount of personal space between her and Steven smaller as she leaned in closer.

“What are you talking about?.. Of course not! I don’t have any crushes…” Steven quickly says, setting his book down to the side. He looks off into the opposite direction of the curious gem as he began to sweat nervously.

“Are you sure?...” She says suspiciously, and she now had a toothy, sadistic grin as she glared at him. She previously had her hands held behind her back, but now she opened her hands, keeping them low by her waist in an attempt to not make Steven suspicious of her plan.

“Yes, Spinel… I’m-“ Steven’s words were abruptly cut short when he lost his balance, feeling small hands push him down. She was now on top of him, and she has him pinned to the bed, with her hands placed on both sides of him. She quickly straddles him by placing her bent knees on either side of his waist to ensure that he wouldn’t escape. 

Spinel grinned, glaring at him expectantly with big, curious eyes. 

Things were moving a bit too quickly, and it takes the boy a few seconds to process what has just happened. The thought of how vulnerable he was right now made his head spin. Steven always liked being the one in control of things, but Spinel was changing that all so quickly. 

“Come on, tell me!” Spinel squeaks, practically begging him at this point as she watched him with knowing eyes.

Steven watches his best friend with surprise. His hands froze at his side, and he didn’t know what to say, or IF he could say anything. When he tried to speak, the words choked up in his throat. 

“C’mon…please? I’m your best friend! I won’t tell anyone,” she offers, leaning in even closer, trying to convince him to speak.

Steven’s slightly agape mouth snaps closed when he tries to move, but that only got him even more stuck when Spinel adds more pressure to her hips that straddled him to the bed. 

His gaze slowly falls down to where he was being trapped here, and suddenly, his heart begins to race. He begins to sweat in his jacket, and he feels his cheeks sting with a significant pain.

“Spinel,” 

The pink gem slightly tilts her head to the side in question. “I… don’t have any secrets,” his voice comes out shaky, hoping that she’d release him. But she didn’t. 

“You are my best friend, remember? Don’t you think I’d tell you if I had any?” He says convincingly, smiling thankfully when she lights up like realization struck her. 

This situation was probably the most innocent thing in Spinel‘s mind... Steven, on the other hand, was, well... it was very progressive of her.

“Oh, ...I guess you’re right.” 

He nods eagerly, hoping she’d get the hint. “Spinel, ... can you please.. let me go?” 

Spinel quickly climbs off of him at his request with an “Oh!”, and sits on her knees beside him. She looked off to the side in embarrassment and smiled sheepishly.

He immediately sits back up when she moves, running a sweaty hand through his hair in an attempt to calm himself down.

Steven freezes when he feels Spinel’s gentle hand return on his back. She peeks her head over his shoulder, waiting for him to say something, but, he didn’t.

“you’re really bad at lying, ...y’know that?”

**Author's Note:**

> *begs you to leave comments*


End file.
